divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Baldini's Bouquet (quest)
Baldini's Bouquet is a quest received from Baldini, a ghost located in the Temple of Nimir under Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. __TOC__ Objective Walkthrough Head over to the ladder in the northwest corner and climb up. Continue up the second ladder and pull the lever, which lowers a nearby ladder. Without descending, turn around and jump across to the platform in the southwest corner. Flip the pull the lever here to lower another ladder. Walk off the edge of the platform and fall to the ground. Climb up the ladders you've just lowered, jump across (south) to the nearby platform, then turn left (east) and jump to the next platform. Pull the lever to activate the teleporters. You can jump to the platform where the upper teleporter is (first north, then east), or just fall down to the ground and use the teleporters to get up there. From the upper teleporter, climb up the ladder to the north. Turn to your left and jump to the platform in the southeast corner. Climb up the ladder, then partially down the other side (west). Jump off, performing a back-flip, onto the next platform. Pluck The Flower that doesn't Exist and loot the chest on the ledge. Bring the flower to Chanelle at Chez Chanelle on Lanilor Lane. She will ask you to come back later when she has had some time to brew the perfume. Return to her after a bit and she will give you the bottle of Baldini's Bouquet perfume to bring to Baldini. (You need to exit Chez Chanelle, enter & exit a different building, then return for her to complete the perfume.) She lowers her prices upon giving it to you. Return to Baldini and give him the perfume to complete the quest. Step-by-Step Images Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 01 (D2 FoV location).png|01 – Climb ladders in northwest corner Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 02 (D2 FoV location).png|02 – Pull lever at the top Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 03 (D2 FoV location).png|03 – Jump to southwest corner and pull another lever Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 04 (D2 FoV location).png|04 – Fall to ground and climb the next set of ladders Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 05 (D2 FoV location).png|05 – Jump south to next platform with a corpse Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 06 (D2 FoV location).png|06 – Jump east to next platform with lever Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 07 (D2 FoV location).png|07 – Fall to ground, use teleporter, then climb ladder to the north Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 08 (D2 FoV location).png|08 – Jump to platform in southeast corner, climb ladder Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 09 (D2 FoV location).png|09 – Partially descend ladder on other (west) side, jump off from position shown Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 10 (D2 FoV location).png|10 – On next platform, loot the flower and the chest Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 11 (D2 FoV location).png|11 – Optional: Push the button on the rear of the chest Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 12 (D2 FoV location).png|12 – Optional: This causes a platform to appear below you (slightly to the west) Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 13 (D2 FoV location).png|13 – Optional: Walk off and fall to the new platform, then jump to the chest in the southwest corner Quest Items Notes *You can mindread Baldini for 15000 exp to see where you must go to get the flower, as well as learn about a hidden button on a chest located near the flower. (This is not necessary, you can still loot the flower and press the button without mindreading him.) *If you use the button on the chest, a platform appears allowing you access to a second chest in the far corner which contains the Dragon Wizard Bracers. To get to the chest, put your back to the button and walk of the edge of the ledge to land on the new platform, then jump across to the corner ledge. *You can sell the perfume for 1600 gold instead of completing the quest. *If you send the perfume to your battle tower and retake it, Baldini won't accept it anymore. Rewards *5632 exp and 900 gold *One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests